


I love you, Levi.

by KaydenReece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydenReece/pseuds/KaydenReece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should have died instead of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry!
> 
> This is based after a series of pictures I found on tumblr. I haven't been able to find them again, because someone was an idiot and kind pressed the refresh button before I could have the links. If you somewhat recognise it, please tell me!

Levi was gasping. He was out of breath, but he couldn't afford to slow down. Everything was hectic; there were bodies flying everywhere. This would be the last time they'd ever have to fight the titans. Levi jerked his head around, looking for the familiar site of messy brown hair. _Eren_. He has to find Eren. Finally, Levi saw what he was looking for. Levi felt his blood ran cold, as the last titan was slain, and cheers and victorious cries erupted into the air.

There, alone on the grass, was Eren.

“ _Eren!”_ Levi couldn't help the anguished cry from his throat. Levi landed by the prone boy, sheathing his swords as he dropped to his knees.

“Cor – Corporal. It’s you.” Eren muttered weakly. Levi turned his head, and spotted Mikasa. He yelled out to her to find help, and then turned his attention back to Eren, and gently collected the boy to his chest.

“Don't say things like that. Mikasa has gone to search for help,” Levi glanced at Eren’s face, then down to his wounds, “All you have to do is stay with me.”

Eren smiled weakly.

“Okay Corporal. I'll do my best.”

\--

Levi woke with a jerk, reaching his arm across the empty bed. He had that dream again. Pulling his arm back, he rubbed his eyes with the balls of his palms, and then reached over to the small portrait of Eren on his bedside.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” he asked out loud. Levi suddenly pictured Eren’s face, shortly after the court meeting. He had been frightened of him, but determined. Levi chuckled.

His fingers caressed the cold glass covering Eren’s face as he lost himself in his memories.

Of the first time Levi and Eren had made love.

Of Eren’s face twisted with pleasure.

The sounds Eren made when he hit the right spot.

“I fell in love with you...” Levi sighed. He placed the photo back on the night stand and ran a hand through his hair.

\--

“I’ve seen many people die, so why did seeing him die like this hurt so much?” He asked into the empty air. He was laying on a bed in the infirmary, his wounds had been treated. He could see Hanji, sitting in the chair beside him, turn her head slightly towards him.

The last time he had seen Eren before the Final Fight, he had asked if Eren loved him.

“Geez, you’re so silly Corporal! Why’d you ask that?” he said with a grin, “You already know that I love you.”

 _I love you_.

Eren had been his new wings.

_Don’t leave me behind._

_“I love you, Levi.”_

_\--_

Everything after Mikasa arrived was a jumbled mess to Levi. He remembered shouting and people fussing.

“I’m back with help!”

“Ackerman, hurry up! He’s not breathing anymore!”

“Armin!”

“I’m doing what I can!”

“It’s no use; he’s lost too much blood!”

“Eren,  _don't give up_!”

“Eren!”

“Eren, Eren!”

“Open your eyes Eren!”

“ _Eren!”_

\--

“When the reinforcements came, it was too late.” Levi said, face pointed towards the head stone.

_Eren Yeager._

_R.I.P_

“Levi, are you going to stay here longer? It’s already evening...” Hanji said.

“Just a moment.” He replied. He heard Hanji sigh sadly behind him. Then a sniff.

“Levi, it’s okay to cry. You may be the most powerful soldier... but you're still human.”

Levi turned to look at Hanji and brought a hand up to his cheek and felt wetness.

“I’m crying?”

Hanji looked at him sadly. Finally, Levi began to cry in earnest.

 

_I should have died instead of you._

 

 

 

my tumblr [here](all-aboard-the-shingeki-ship.tumblr.com)

 


End file.
